1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of audio signal processing and, more particularly, to crosstalk interference reduction and spatial enhancement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stereophonic sound reproduction involves encoding and reproducing signals containing spatial properties of a sound field. Stereophonic sound enables a listener to perceive a spatial sense in the sound field.
For example, in FIG. 1, two loudspeakers 110A and 110B positioned at fixed locations convert a stereo signal into sound waves, which are directed towards a listener 120 to create an impression of sound heard from various directions. In a conventional near field speaker arrangement such as illustrated in FIG. 1, sound waves produced by both of the loudspeakers 110 are received at both the left and right ears 125L, 125R of the listener 120 with a slight delay between left ear 125L and right ear 125R and filtering caused by the head of the listener 120. Sound waves generated by both speakers create crosstalk interference, which can hinder the listener 120 from determining the perceived spatial location of the imaginary sound source 160.